lost and found
by Fate's Pride
Summary: Percy Jackson was done.He had done everything he could gambled with his life for a war he never wanted to face and lost his love Annebeth.He runs to find a new home but will they let him go?
1. Chapter 1

The lost and found

**(A/N)Hi this is my first story and you should know that english is my second language and I hope you like it!sala Kahle kwaggas!**

Disclaimer:I don't own percy Jackson and the Olympians series,HOO too.

Chapter 1:A new beginning starts at an old ending.

It's the end of the second titan war and percy was standing in front of the gods.A lot of demigods died,a lot of percy's friends,the people who he saw as family died,his brothers and sisters in arms and those dead was Annabeth who he loved had tried coax luke in to fighting back against kronos and she almost did it but kronos was too strong and his control won,he had stabbed Annabeth with backbiter,the sight of the sword in Annabeth fuelled Percy on and he finally(after 5 minutes) defeated rushed to Annabeth after that.

*flashback*

Annabeth's head was on Percy's kept murmuring"Please don't die?""You can't die on me I need you.".Annabeth finally stopped his yammering spoke softly"It's ok seaweed brain."she chuckled lowly at his affronted look and stopped when blood began to slide out of her then spoke her final words before death claimed her,"I will always love you Percy but you and me weren't meant to be."And with that,Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena was at this useless moment that the gods entered the throne room.

*End of Flashback*

Percy didn't hear anything or see anything around him,not when the gods came back,not when the fates carried luke and Annabeth's body away or when people were congratulating each other,he was still on his knees in a pool of Annabeth's blood staring at god saw when they walked to go to their thrones and sent him sympathetic looks but he didn't even notice them so they decided they would give him the space he 's was only when he heard his name that he looked up from his grieving and shed one walked towards zeus's throne bowed and walked over to his father who sent him a sad smile,percy kneeled and rose when his father told him to."Is there any of you who would say my son is unworthy?" he looked around expecting someone to say yes,but no one did.

Perseus Jackson we would like to offer you a gift?"Zeus then replied"Any gift mi'lord?""yes,I know what you are going ask of us godhood if you wish it,it could be yours?"

Percy thought over it for a he could avoid a lot of painful moments like death and injury and later die and see Annebeth in Elysium,he then thought about the others Ethan,Luke and Nico among then thought about what Annabeth would do.

He then gave everybody a surprising answer"no." Zeus looked downright murderous"You would DENY our generous gifts?" he asked/yelled. It's not that I'm not flattered,I am"he assured"But I have a duty to uphold and a final service to deliver.""final service?"zeus queried/demanded to wich percy delivered a soft smile.

"You must first promise on river styx that you would grant what I ask and make that which I ask Law."Athena narrowed her eyes and said"you ask much,you presume much."percy couldn't look at her,she reminded him too painfully much of Annebeth but he answered none the less"I say you must promise on the styx for a reason,I don't want what I ask to be ignored."Athena nodded and said,"Understandable,as long as it is within reason we will comply."The other Olympians also nodded and complied but a little more grumpily some muttered stuff like"Insolent child…brat….damn boy…being ordered around by a child."

Percy took a deep breath and began," I would like for all demigods to be able to reach camp half-blood by the age of thirteen, were by that age I want them to be claimed ALL the children of ALL the gods major and minor-""Now wait just a minute"Apollo tried but percy was on a roll,"I want the minor gods to be treated with as much respect as the Olympians,I want the peacefull titan kind extracted from their WRONGLY emprisoned tortures,I want cabins for every god and goddess minor and major as well as inducting Hades and Hestia back into the counsel."

When Percy finished his terms the room went silent and then exploded with and Hermes yelled,"ALL my kids,are you crazy?"Zeus yelling," I am not letting my brother in!" Poseidon didn't say anything because he would then be able to tag team insulting was silently laughing at Apollo who looked horrified,Athena had a look of concentration on her face while Hestia and Hades had proud smiles on their faces.

Until Percy spoke," I hold you to your oath."" But you ask too much."Demeter finally said," The man is right we have let our laziness and stubbornness affect our rule we must do what he asks because we were given the responsbility to rule earth and we have done poor poor job.I was right yet surprisingly wrong about you Perseus Jackson my daughters death(percy flinched at the memories) wasn't your fault and I don't blame you""Thank you Perseus you may leave."

"HONOUR GUARD"Tyson bellowed and they made lines in solute but percy didn't care he just walked off.

When the elevator door opened and he saw his mother yelling that she needed to go up and the guard kept telling her there was no such thing as Olympus on the 600th when his mother noticed him she ran into him and started inspecting him he just told her he was fine and hugged her,she hugged back and asked the one question he dreaded answering," Where's Annebeth?"Percy just shook his head sadly walked A they walked far enough,percy sighed and told his mother everything,he then said,"I'm done mom you don't need me I only cause you trouble-"sally started to protest but percy just motioned her to stop and continued,"I'm gonna live by myself for a while in Canada the world isn't in danger and I'm not needed,this is my last day in New york,this is goodbye mom"He murmured they exchanged hugs between the groups and percy walked away the last thing heard from his mother before walking off was," I'm so proud of the ma my boy has become."

After he entered Camp he was told what happened:Tyson had become immortal General of the Olympian army

Thalia got a new bow and unlimited supply of arrows and a promise to fill the hunters ranks

The whole Athena cabin got to redesign Olympus and they said they would do it in honour of Annebeth

And Rachel had become the new oracle and sprouted the new great Prophesy in wich part I don't want to play percy told himself.

When percy got to his cabin he started packing he wrote a note to everyone and and waited for everyone to fall asleep,when every was asleep he made a last trip around camp his home for 4 years though not anymore no he was going to find a new home but he would still continue his studies both mythological and not.

When he reached the ampitheather the fire was still going he looked and was surprised to see two goddesses standing there,he looked at them and bowed"lady Hestia,lady Athena always a pleasure.""the pleasure is ours I assure you we were just curious as to why you are leaving?""You know why."he stated it bluntly and she sighed"of course,I am the goddess of wisdom you know.""I do so what is it you want from me?"Hestia smiled and said,"We come to give you gifts and we have also come to swear that we would not tell the other gods."Percy raised his eyebrow at that but none the less said thank you.

Hestia went first and chanted"I,Hestia daughter of Rhea and kronos send out my abilities to Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon."All of a sudden percy started to glow and soon he was covered in flames,when it receded percy stood there but felt longer,stronger and more light on his feet but before he could ask Athena started

"I,Athena daughter of Zeus give Perseus Jackson my blessing."When she finished percy was engulfed by light and when it faded he felt even more stronger,even longer and even more light on his Athena saw Percy's confused look she snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared.

Percy understood the second the mirror appeared by his estimations the person in front of was 6,4ft long had an eight pack and looked very said"you now can create any fire just by thought as well as food,clothing,shelter or sleeping utensil and with Athena you have battle strategies and is as smart as any of her children."

Percy bowed to the two goddesses,thanked them and walked away from his first home to find another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: flashbacks, new beginnings, a goddesses thoughts and where is Percy?

When Percy stopped at the camp boundary he looked back at his past home, he was just greeted with painful memories of his time in camp with the others, like the time he helped Silena and the other campers with their swordsmanship

*flashback*

Percy was standing at the arena he had just taught a new camper the basics of swordsmanship and hand to hand combat which Percy learned since the end of Sea of Monsters, he had learned that you couldn't just rely on one weapon or two so he began learning judo, jujitsu, karate and Basic Street fighting techniques witch he had not been able to use much until the second titan war and by that time he perfected his abilities and meshed the fighting styles together and created one fighting style, it was a week after the battle of labyrinth and percy was looking at camp thinking how children could be exposed to the horrors battle, the death of brothers, sisters and was wondering how he could help his friends the people he saw as family, he knew there was no stopping fate or the horrors of war, he knew he would lose at least a few people he cared about but he would do everything in his power to help those he cared for. He then saw the Aphrodite kids by the water.

Percy wasn't a prejudiced person he saw his friends as equals, his enemies as assholes and the gods as prideful and arrogant by this time Percy wasn't afraid of the gods he had done worse than piss off gods. He walked over to them and when they saw his face they were a bit curious and fearful because he used his game face the face filled no nonsense attitude and determination. When he reached them he said only," follow me."

Julie a twelve year old daughter of Aphrodite was very curious and fearful because this was Percy Jackson the person with the guts to scream at the gods and insult some in their faces but she nonetheless asked the obvious question, "To where?"

"To the arena of course." He replied like it was obvious, the children of Aphrodite were slack jawed, here was Percy Jackson best fighter in camp asking them if they wanted to learn how to fight.

Percy sighed at their rambling protests," We're not fighters…are you expecting us to learn how to fight? …I'm not as brave as you I can't fight monsters because I'm too scared." After a while they stopped their rambling and followed Percy to the Arena. When they reached the arena Percy stopped them and Silena came forward and asked what the problem turned around and addressed them

"Remember the protests you gave me? Well who is supposed to say you're not fighters, just because you're children of the love goddess and not the war god does not mean that that should define you and no I don't expect you to, I only expect you to learn what I teach to help you so you can help yourself and for the matter of bravery, A wise man once said bravery is not the absence of fear only the judgement that something is more important remember that when you fight don't let fear rule you harness it and fight with a passion only a child of Aphrodite can give.

From that day Aphrodite children could be seen sometimes entering the arena when Percy was there giving lessons and listening intently to his teachings.

*End flashback*

Percy chuckled slightly at the memories with Hephaestus cabin where he wanted to learn how to create his own weapon, this happened after the events with Atlas trying to save Anna-no he was not going to think of her. It was slow going but he learned all he could with Beckendorf.

Beckendorf, the mere thoughts of them made him want to cry but he was strong, Percy wasn't going to cry and wallow in his sorrows. No he was going to make those who died for him proud he was going to become stronger for them.

Percy rubbed Peleus's head and walked a bit more before vapour travelling to a little town in Canada which he had learned existed from her witch was renowned for its scholastic achievements. He knew how to vapour travel thanks to Athena and also thanks to Athena his Dyslexia was gone but he still Knew Ancient Greek but he could read English.

Percy saw the people who were going on with their live like nothing happened,he craved a chance to be normal, to worry about exams and not about his next near-death experience, a chance to grieve in his own way(witch of course means training and training).

He chose this place because this was going to be Anne-she wanted to go here for high school, he also chose this place because he could use the woods, and he was going to use them for training but he had no idea how he going to hide from the gods whereas the mortals would only take a lit bit of twisting with the mist to change his identity, his answer came from a goddess who spoke in his mind

"Don't worry young nephew I'll protect your presence from Olympus"Hestia answered." Thank you milady" Percy sincerely replied.

Percy searched the woods near the town and found a small clearing where he set to work making his new home. His new beginning.

(Artemis POV)From where Zeus offers Percy Godhood

I was sitting in my throne looking at the boy-no man in front me, he looked as if someone had ripped out his heart and had a haunted expression his eyes that unsettled everyone. He was looking at the floor contemplating then his head snapped up and I knew he would accept because he was a male and didn't have anything holding him back. But the word he spoke was not the one I was expecting he had a face that was filled with determination, eyes that you could get lost in-whoa stop, you are a MAIDEN goddess you do not swoon over men-and an aura of power I haven't seen on a mortal not even that ass that hurt my sister in everything but blood Zoe. He stood his ground and said," No."

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. He just denied GODHOOD were my only thoughts and for some reason I was saddened. My father was livid and on the brink of killing Percy but I would never let that happen! What is wrong with me? Wanting to protect a man! Aphrodite smiled a smile that screamed 'I know something you don`t'. I listened to his demands but missed a couple of things due to my mental musing. I silently snickered at Apollo and Hermes horrified look and listened intently to what my favourite sister Athena said. And I felt sympathy towards the man when I saw him flinch at the mention of Athena's daughter.

When he walked off I was saddened that he left my company but brushed it off as compassion for the fact that his love died in his arms. That man is IMPOSSIBLE to predict. Maybe my hunters and I could visit camp tomorrow.

The Next day

Me and my hunters arrived at camp the next day at 12`o clock to see campers running around yelling Percy's name. In confusion I walked to the Big House were a nervous Centaur stood with a bunch of campers yelling" CHECK EVERYWERE!". When he noticed me I replied coolly," Greetings Chiron." He nodded and I asked him what was wrong and he answered," Percy usually teaches close combat from 5 to 11 `o clock but he isn't anywhere to be found."" Did you check his cabin he might just be sleeping?" I asked.

"I just sent someone to check she should be-ah there she is." He said as he pointed to a girl who I remember trying to recruit in to hunters but she declined and now dates a Hermes boy. Katie I think her name was. She looked pale and when we asked her what the problem was, she just like in a trance she gave Chiron a letter and kept saying," It's bare…he's gone…brother is gone." Chiron took the letter gently and opened it while I and my hunters just there confused, I then told my hunters to go to my cabin to which they nodded and walked off except for Thalia who was sitting next to me waiting for answers to were the person she looked at as a brother was.

When the hunters left Chiron read the letter,"

Dear campers and Chiron

When I look at each of you I see not friends but brothers and sisters, when I look at Chiron I see my father figure, and when I look at Camp I see my home but every child must leave their homes at some time my time is now so it is with great sadness and a heavy heart that I must leave. I ask that everyone look after blackjack and Mrs O'Leary and please don't search for me

Yours Sadly Percy Jackson

I was in shock, and suddenly I understood what he meant with final service. Thalia was silent but suddenly jumped up and asked" we hunt milady?" I contemplated what she asked and asked a question of my own

"Why? Why not just leave him alone, he wants to be alone? "Because that stupid Kelp Head doesn't know what he wants." I thought over it again before reaching my decision.

"We hunt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A pissed off god, getting by, a new threat, and Thalia finds Kelp head

**(A/N)Ok I'm still pretty new to this and just going to let you in on a few things (A) I'm not going to make a guardian story this is more like they are watching to see if he runs again (B) And don't worry about HoO this going to be a HoO AU (C) this is just the prologue story to my new SoN, got this idea awhile back just couldn't play it out yet so that is about all I'm letting on about the story. And thanks about the idea with Poseidon.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO do you think I'd write on fanfiction and not simply put it in the original work? Of course not**

**(Throne room meeting 2 days after Percy's disappearing act)**

Every god was silent. When Artemis was finished with her account everyone was just silent, and then it exploded like an atomic bomb. Poseidon's rage was so great thrones of some of the gods collapsed and tsunamis raged on earth as well as earthquakes that were so bad that the mortal's only thoughts were of the apocalypse.

But it was only through the gentle touch of Athena that the storms subsided and Poseidon started to cry into Athena's shoulder," Why? Why? Where are you my boy?" Everyone was shocked that Poseidon was CRYING, and even more so that is was Athena who was comforting him and whispering soothing words in his ear.

When throne room was back in order everyone was looking at them strangely. That is until Athena snapped and screamed at them, "WHAT!" To witch everyone replied a scared, "nothing." Athena could be scary when she was angry. Satisfied she smirked and nodded.

The Olympians turned back to the matter at hand, and oddly enough it was Hades with a worried appearance that asked what they should do and stranger still it was Hestia who answered with a calm," Nothing." And it was her turn to be looked at strangely. She frowned at the people who gave her strange looks and said," What? He searches for a new home not death. I say leave him to his grieving and he will return to us a happier person." Poseidon looked up sharply from his sobbing to look at his sister as if she were crazy and practically roared," YOU WOULD TURN YOUR BACK ON HIM AS IF HE WERE A DOG!"

"No I just suggest leaving him alone for a while to sort his problems out and deal with his demons" She reasonably replied to her brother. It hurt Hestia to see her brother this way but for the sake of Percy she would do this her brother would be fine but Percy had the deaths of those who he swore to protect to deal with.

Poseidon would have none of it. This was Percy his pride and Joy, his biggest mistake yet his greatest feat (Biggest mistake because of the heroes fate.), and his only mortal child. In the most commanding voice anyone had ever heard Poseidon use he told everyone to search for Percy through their domains but the weirdest thing was it was like he was blocked from everyone. Poseidon then told to Artemis to hunt him and bring him back unharmed. After that Poseidon flashed out leaving 13 stunned Olympians gaping at his seat. Zeus then grumpily told everyone they could leave. As they left they heard Zeus mutter," Damn fish faced brother."

TIME SKIP: 1 year later (**REMEMBER AU)**

Percy was content; he was content with his tent, campfire and the fact that it was a summer holiday. He still lived in Lenora, Canada witch he learned was very rainy. But that was like a blessing to the son of the sea god because it helped rather a lot with his senses and it helped his emotions as well after a year he had come terms with Annabeth's death and had in Honour of Annabeth taken an architectural course in the local high school and for the first six months things were fine. Then more and more monster attacks happened.

Percy wasn't really worried, the attacks only really happened when he was busy training. He had also learned that he had been given a new power when he destroyed the titan lord; Kronos had unwillingly given Percy power over time.

When Percy found out he was scared out of his mind, he had then contacted the only person he thought would logically be able to help him. Athena.

And over time where she would help Percy make sense of his new powers and helped with the close combat training they became close friends. One night Athena had come with news that sally was pregnant, Percy had fainted on the spot. Athena had mocked him about it for two months.

Hestia would also visit some times and they would talk, just talk, about anything and everything that ranged from their day to the deaths of his friends.

Unfortunately they had pressing matters to discuss, from what he gathered Oceanus had retreated back to the depths of the see along with his daughter Amphitrite and his grandson Triton who had betrayed Percy's father. He also gathered that Hyperion had escaped his bonds through syphoning the trees sunlight. And he had also heard that Prometheus was still missing.

Percy expected that they would mount guerrilla war tactics and attack several small groups and when they would be figured out attack camp probably it turned out that Percy was half right they just didn't attack a large group of their enemies _yet_. Athena had asked him what he would do and he simply replied, "I'm not going to lead another group of people to their deaths."

And so he stayed neutral and learned nothing new, he did it for his own sanity. There was also another interesting turn of events. He had no more Achilles heel, He supposed it was because Annabeth was dead and he didn't have a human mark anymore that he was totally invulnerable now.

He hoped his friends were fine at least he hoped they would survive the war that was sure to come.

(Thalia POV)

That stupid, moronic, idiotic, kelp head. Does he not think of others and how they would feel when he disappeared, does he not think of others like me who see him as a big brother, a protector, I miss him and also wonder what he's been through. Please be save big brother and please come back.

*TIME SKIP: 1 week*

We gave up searching for Percy three months ago and Artemis looked murderous to find that a boy had bested the hunt while I myself wasn't too surprised that Percy had done what others said was impossible because that was a usual occurrence with Percy. At the moment we were scouting the Canadian woods because there was a surprising shortage of _animal attacks._ The gods thought that this could be because this was the base for the remaining titans and monsters so they sent the hunters to check it out.

Now imagine our surprise when we find a man, and fairly large one by the looks of it sleeping in a tent. I knew I was wearing an evil grin because the girls took five steps back also grinning evilly; I walked forward to see the man had very long black hair that reminded me of someone I just didn't know who. He also had a good sized beard which he probably got from not shaving in a while. I charged up enough electricity to sing someone's eyebrows off while the hunters and Artemis tried not to burst out laughing, and then I sent it his way…

Nothing, absolutely nothing that is what happened when the electricity hit him. Eyebrows knitted in confusion I poked him to see if he was alive, and then all hell broke loose…

He shot up as if out a cannon and had his very muscular arms around my neck in a position that he could easily break it if so chose to in about a second. It was then I noticed the smell of the sea on him. Artemis probably noticed too while the hunters just looked on in shock at what happened.

Artemis then asked, "Who are you"

While the man who still looked half asleep said in a deep voice, "No way am I telling. You first" "Fine I am Artemis"

"Shit." He muttered while his eyes widen and he drops me. He looks down at me and said, "Sorry Pinecone Face." I rub my eyes before realizing that I'm crying and suddenly He hugs me while I cry. There before me stood the man the hunters had been searching for, there right in front of me stood my brother in everything but blood, there in front of me stood none other than the hero himself

"Percy….."I breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

**(A/N)HI guys just want to say that this story is going to be prologue, to my Son of Neptune AU fic that I'm going to make; I'm not going to make to make a Lost hero fic mainly because I haven't read the book so just imagine the book without Annabeth and a sad Artemis instead.**

**Disclaimer: me: "Percy tells them the disclaimer."**

**Percy: "Why should I?"**

**Me: "I'll make Artemis hunt you down"**

**Percy*Scared face*: "S-s-sorry 1523 does not own PJO or don't make Artemis hunt me"**

**Me:*Sigh* "Fine you live…for now"*evil laugh***

**(ARTEMIS POV) from where Thalia breaks down**

I was looking at the reunion of the two cousins who were like brother and sister to each other with a smile but mentally did a happy dance because we've found him. It's is the pride of the hunters that we never failed a mission until the search for Percy we've never ever failed. It was like we were searching for an enigma, something that never existed**.** We started at the obvious point. Camp but more specifically Percy's cabin, from there we tracked him to the Amphitheatre were it looked like he talked with someone and it looked like some grass was charred which led us to the Question of, what the Hades happened there? And from then on we tracked him to Thalia's Tree where he promptly disappeared. And we still searched, and the more we searched, the more I missed not knowing where he was and the sadder I got and no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I wasn't the more I realized I was in love with the son of Poseidon.

I would have searched for eternity or until I found him. But here he was, comforting my lieutenant who was crying in joy and personally I felt like doing it too but I refrained myself, but if I looked at the both of them any longer I would begin to cry in joy myself so I looked away and started to inspect Percy's camp site. It looked like he had been living here for quite some time, there was a pool of water at one end where I assumed he bathed and a river that went through the pool that he probably used to wash his clothes, there was a rope around 2 trees where a couple of damp clothes were hanging, a tent that looked big enough for two as well as a comfortable campfire, there was also a small clearing that I suspected he used for training and keeping fit and it looked like it worked too. The strangest attributes to the camp site were the various university grade books that lay in neat stacks around the campsite as well as writing utensils and paper on what looked to be an improvised school seat under a canopy that catches the rain.

All in all it looked very neat and surprisingly efficient even though I did wonder about the books. Did he continue on with his education? Then why does he live in the woods? Why does he not rent an apartment or live in a high school dorm room? And how the hades do I keep underestimating him? Is he that unpredictable? Normally I have men figured out in 2 seconds but here comes this man who is the total exception to what I think men are.

He makes me feel feelings that I haven't felt since Orion and even those feeling were miniature in comparison. I know I love him, but the question is does he love me?

When Thalia finally finished crying and stood up everyone could see probably the biggest smile on Thalia that we ever saw and it cheered everybody up to see Thalia happy and it made everyone smile, because to see Thalia smile was a rare appearance.

"Please don't leave me too?" Thalia asked to Percy voice cracking. Percy smiled and said, "Nobody ever left Thals Annabeth; me, Luke, we didn't leave. We were always in your heart and memories and I'll be here as long as I humanly can." Thalia smiled, "You're coming home right?" Percy's face grew darker and I ushered her over to me and told her to stay with the others.

The hunters nodded, they trusted my judgement and even if he was a male they knew Percy was like no other simply because he gained my respect and the respect of Zoe who didn't hand out respect on a platter and that wasn't even talking about males for witch Percy was the first to gain hers.

"Perseus could I talk to you for a moment...In private?" I asked. "Sure, just follow me." And as we made our way deeper into the woods we kept hearing Thalia's frantic cries, "Right? You are coming with us? Right? Right Percy?"

Even though his face was calm, his eyes were sad and those of a battle weary commanding soldier who had seen too many of his troops lose their lives and I suppose that is exactly what he was.

We walked in companionable silence for a few minutes until he said, "I'm not going with you." I sighed and asked, "Why not?" "Because I can't stand to see more people I know, die under my command. I'm not strong enough and everyone I get close to gets in danger or dies because of me."

"Oh yeah like who?" I asked getting angry because he always blamed himself for the faults of others and the fact stuff happen on accident. "Like my mother when she was kidnapped because everyone thought I was the lightning thief or when Anabeth was taken and later killed. I SHOULD have protected her better but no, I was too weak. I'm staying away because if I went back more people will die because of my inability to make the correct choices. He told me.

I was mad no, I was downright Furious. He kept blaming things and twisting things to himself on himself and nobody else and it was infuriating. "Okay get this into your thick WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! Those people CHOSE their fate or in the case of your mother you had no choice in what happened it was a MISUNDERSTANDING!" "If you say so but I'm still staying"

I was fed up. And his attitude wasn't helping; it was breaking my heart to see him live like this so lonely and away from everyone, this was the lifestyle chosen by the hero of Olympus. I was also fed up with this self-pitying routine.

"IF YOU WANT TO WALLOW IN YOUR SORROWS THEN THAT IS JUST FINE BUT DON'T EXPECT THAT YOU WON'T BE LETTING PEOPLE DOWN BY STAYING BECAUSE YOU WILL! Don't expect that you aren't missed because you are, do you know that Chiron didn't leave his study for three months since you left and is still hesitant about the people he is around, that Thalia cried herself to sleep every night since you left, that your father has sunk into a depression, that Nico hasn't been seen for months, that I haven't felt happy till I found you and then you go and screw my good mood up, do you know that I found out that I love you and haven't realized until recently and that I don't even know if you love me, do you know how that is tearing me up."

"Wha-wha-WHAT? What have I ever done to deserve you to love me?" "It's that you are loyal to death, respectful to everyone that deserves it and the total opposite to everything that I thought men stood for but if you want to stay here and wallow in your sorrows than that's just great but I'm not staying. Goodbye." I said and pecked him on his cheek

I left him there with his mouth agape and hand on his cheek. I suddenly became aware of other presences out in the woods. I sighed to myself, how am going to explain this to the hunters? I told my hunters who were silently spying on us to come out. As they came out of their hiding spots I studied each of their faces intently, what shocked me was that there was no malice in their eyes, no it was something else entirely. It was…

Acceptance and joy. "Aren't you angry at me? I've fallen for a man. You should be furious not gleeful what is going on here?" I asked confusedly and just a little bit worried for the sanity of my hunters.

They all chuckled, until one of my oldest hunters, Ana, who I met before the whole Orion debacle stepped up "I was there the day Apollo tricked you, I was there when you lost most of your hunters and surrogate daughters to you through the Giants, and I was there after you lost your last lieutenant and mourned her death-" I cringed at all of these memories they were rather unpleasant to think about "I know you great deal myself milady and here I am seeing the one goddess I respect and love like my own mother falling for maybe the most respectable man there is, we know he is the opposite of what we've come to expect from men but until he is ready milady you'll just have to wait and let him get his thoughts in order. For now milady we can only go back to camp to prepare for the last of the Titans efforts."

I knew she was right, we had to get back but I was still worried about Percy. "And what of Percy, do we simply leave him at the mercy of the remainder of the titans or do we take him with us by force."

"Neither the titans nor the gods know of his…residence. We are the only ones and we all won't tell anyone else until he is ready, he needs his space and we will respect that he is safe do not worry milady. And by how much he's…grown, I don't think any of us could take him." Jenny a 13 year old (at least physically) daughter of Nike said.

It was true that Percy did look formidable. I sighed in defeat. 'Please be alright Percy' were my thoughts before I told my hunters to move out.

**(PERCY'S POV)From where Artemis tells her hunters to move out:**

I was watching the last of the hunters leave and as the last one went through the shrubbery as silent as a mouse I was left wondering how the hades my life could get any more screwed up.

I thought back to when Artemis was ranting and couldn't help to notice that Artemis was at least to me the image of perfection. From her gorgeous silver eyes that radiated power and had crescents like the moon in them to her beautiful melodic voice, from her beautiful face filled with natural beauty to her soft personality that is usually hidden by her rough and cruel mask that I could easily see through.

It was then that I realised something .I was in love with maiden goddess. I WAS IN LOVE WITH ARTEMIS! And she loves me too I thought. I had to get to her before she's gone because I wouldn't know where they're going or if I might see them again. I would not go to camp to wait for them to show up, no, I would not go to camp without Artemis.

I raced through the woods on a massive sprint. I already lost one love through stupidity, not again. I kept on running, screaming her name desperate to hear her answer. I ran for ten miles yet didn't hear a sound.

I had lost another one. I knew she wouldn't come back, my stupid actions assured that. I went to sleep that night with a lot of nightmares that were too horrible to think about. It looks like even in my sleep I can't get a rest and with that thought I went into the routine I daily did a little early. It consisted of bathing in the pool which I made warm for a cold Canadian morning, Putting on new clothes and washing the old ones as well as taking the clean ones off the hanger, doing my usual fitness training of a 12 mile run, sit ups, push ups, and various other exercises than a I conjured up some breakfast and relaxed for a few minutes, then a few hours of home schooling witch I decided to do to help my grades even though they are great thanks to Athena. Then it's a 5 hour training session in both sword fighting and unarmed combat. After that I make a camp fire with my fire powers which are nearly as good as my Poseidon powers. And then I make dinner rest for the rest of the night and fall asleep in my tent

But thanks to demigod dreams I had, probably, the worst dream I ever had and that's saying something….

**(A/N)I am seriously sorry for the late chapter but school just began and it's hectic you can expect the next chapter by Saturday thanks. And review I want to know what you think.2222 words. Longest chapter yet, Awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Revelations, an old weapon with a new master and the beginning of a rescue mission.

**(A/N) we are now at probably one of my favourite parts simply because we are moving with the story and I thank you for sharing your opinions and want to tell you that to me all your opinions matter and I plead on my knees that if you haven't read Percy Jackson the rising that you go and read it, it is the reason there exists words such as awesome. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the fates do not want me to own PJO or HoO*Sigh* and sadly I can't defy fate*Sniff sniff* I must be strong, I must be strong, I must not… cry*break into tears*.**

**(PERCY'S POV)**

When you're a demigod you get a lot of awesome powers or skills but then come the bad parts like, oh I don't know being challenged by every damn monster on the planet, almost getting killed by multiple enemies that are want to eat you or titans who are very angry with you for various different reasons. But the WORST of all the things bad about being a demigod was that even in our sleep we could never get a single moment thanks to rest and relax; no we had to get premonitions of what the greatest threat to us was at that moment or in the future was. I guess that it's safe to say it sucks but this dream was different and stranger than anything I've ever dreamed before…

*The dream*

I was in a cave that looked to be made of… was that gold? Yes and it seemed to be…glowing. That was strange but that wasn't even the most terrifying bit, No and the fact that there seemed to be millions or even billions of threads of rope in the cave was also not even the least bit strangest. It was the man mountain that stood in front of me that looked like he could quite possibly lift Olympus with just one hand, it was unnerving to see all those muscles on him but for some reason it didn't make the man look ugly, quite the opposite really, the person in front him had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and with startling storm cloud iris's that seemed to swirl in circles and where the white in his eyes should have been it was a glowing yellow colour that seemed to have electricity running through it he was wearing armour but it just wasn't…Greek.**(A/N: have you guess who it is yet? If you have, then you're wondering what the hell he is doing here? Well I really loved the Thor movie and had an I Idea to put it up here.)** It was then I noticed the three old ladies who were just sitting there looking at me, I thought they looked familiarand it was this faithful moments that I noticed the shears and sweater sized socks and I recognized them. I quickly kneeled and the only thoughts were 'oh crap, oh crap not them.' They told me to rise and as the fates looked at me, they said in complete unison, "Perseus Achilles Jackson" And I knew I was dead.

There are two things my friends or allies never do (1) They never question my leadership and (2) They never call me Perseus. But when people call me Perseus they were almost never friendly but I never ever tell anyone my middle name which my mother gave me because Achilles was such a great fighter and she hoped I would learn from my second namesake never to turn my back to my enemy. My mother and father were really the only people to know my full name which I never gave anyone. Not even Annabeth or Paul knew, so when they said my full name I wanted to run and hide.

But there was something about the way they said my name it was with something akin to respect. But that was impossible, fate never smiled upon its underlings, never recognized the achievements if those who were under its power. But the way they looked at me, the way their old eyes were slightly sparkling with respect and admiration led me to believe otherwise and ask why they were looking at me like that.

"You are the greatest hero to ever life and you have only accomplished half the things you will have done at the end of it all. And you will have one day soon defied us the fates so we look at you with respect because you have earned it." They said in unison.

"Half the things I have done? If you think I'm stepping in another warzone you're wrong, I'm just trying to find a new home. Is peace too much to ask? Are the lives of demigods so worthless to everyone? And as you are the fates, you should know that I'm not strong enough to handle it all, the war, the fighting, and the death." I exclaimed out of sadness and exasperation. While I finished my little rant the big surfer dude was watching me with sorrow and sympathy like a comrade would look at his brother in arms.

"Not strong enough you say? Well tell me, did you not defeat the war god when you were 12? Did you not venture into the deadliest seas known to man when you were 13 with no fear? Did you not hold up the sky when you were 14 as well as gain the respect of the goddess of the hunt and her former lieutenant? Did you not venture into labyrinth when you were 15 fearlessly? Did you not get a blessing from pan? Why is it you think that you feel more at home in nature? And lastly were you not the leader of a small group of demigods that defeated hundreds and thousands of monsters and the Titan lord himself." His voice was deep and sounded like it knew my pain but at the same time wanted to help me but the problem was he couldn't. I was lost and I knew it. I had tried to tell myself that I was over the deaths of my friends but I flinched at all of the memories but I had only one small grace and that was that I couldn't really remember my fight against Kronos, I could only remember my conversation with Annabeth.

"You see Percy, everything you did was a stepping stone to helping you win the war and keep your humility, the greatest hero had to be 4 things (1) humble-you had to know loss, know what others feel, from their greatest pain to their happiest moment.(2)You had to have the knowledge of knowing how to face every threat in war, that is why you have faced everything you have and survived, to win wars that no one else could, to fight battles that no normal demi god could have.(3)You had to be powerful, to which you are very powerful you have the blessing of pan, Kronos even though it was unwillingly given, Hestia who in her own way is a very powerful goddess and very compassionate, Athena, the fates-" "Wait, what!"I interjected out of complete and utter shock.

The fates and big Blondie just chuckled; that in and of itself shocked me because as far as I knew the fates never smiled laughed or joked, fate was known to be serious. I just stared at them uncomprehendingly which just made them burst out laughing at me. It took them a while to calm them down and as they were laughing at the face I made.

"Yes we blessed you but you were blessed in a rather unique way, tell us Perseus (I flinched), do you know what happened to your Achilles curse?" The fates asked. "No, I don't I assume because of Annabeth dying my mortal point went away." "Well when the bearer of the curse of Achilles's mortal point, or in other words reason for living dies, that person dies as well." "How am I alive then?"

"We took away your mortality. So in other words you are an immortal though you can be killed and that can only happen if you will a certain point mortal or commit suicide." And then blondie began to speak again "Now as I stated before I was so rudely interrupted-" He gave me an amused smile and continued after I mumbled an apology. "-you are blessed by the fates and soon to be blessed and armed by me." I raised an eyebrow at that and asked.

"And who are you?" He smirked and said "First a history lesson and you will know my correlation to you." I groaned at the mention of history which even with the blessing of Athena I despised with a passion that could almost match my hate for math, and blondie chuckled. "Oh just get on with it." I muttered and sighed. I have a feeling this is going to be a long dream….

**(A/N: thought of ending it here but got one of those 'why the hell not' moments.)**

"Do you remember your grandmother?" he asked wistfully. I was surprised but didn't think he was talking about my father's mother. "No, I never met her she died when my mother was young." I replied wondering where he was going with this. "Oh dear daughter, I am so sorry." I heard him mutter when he thought I couldn't hear.

Daughter? What the hades is he talking about? He sighed. "Well that is a shame she truly was a wonderful person. The secret daughter of Hestia." "Wait my grandmother was a child of HESTIA?"

He chuckled, "You don't realize how in tune your family really is with the godly world." He turned to the fates, "Could you explain to him please?" they simply nodded. The fates looked at me and said, "Years ago we decided to fate a family or history of one but we are the only ones that see the history of this family."

I was intrigued with this. Who was this family? Then realisation struck me like one of Zeus's lightning bolts. And breathed out "My family…" The fates nodded, "You are favoured by fate. And your generation and namely you will be the most powerful. Why do you think your fire powers came so easy, why do you think you are so compassionate to others and why do you think you are so strong?"

It was then that I remembered something and turned to blondie, "You spoke of your correlation to me and I really want to know who you are?" He smiled and looked at me fatherly which was a little unnerving.

He then spoke to me wistfully and looking at the window as if wanting to return to something "I loved your grandmother, you know." It was surprising. This guy was my grandfather.

"I loved her so much that I asked her to be my immortal bride and to my surprise she accepted you see she didn't want to lose me and I her, but you see there was a complication in the form of our child she didn't want to leave her child and then she went and made a plan. She left her child with a good demigod friend of hers and created a false history and death for herself."

I was shocked at that, how could a mother abandon her daughter, how could she do that? I felt angry at my grandmother how could she? When blondie saw my furious expression he said, "You mustn't judge your grandmother too harshly, she was very poor and thought that the man would her 'uncle' would provide for sally. She watched over our daughter Sally, she was heartbroken to see her daughter strain in life, she cried every tear with her daughter and was overjoyed when she witnessed sally fall for the sea god but cried when he was forced to leave her, she witnessed your youth from a young age as a teacher she helped your education, she changed her appearance and became you're your babysitter she wanted to see her grandchild grow up. When your mother was kidnapped she almost defied ancient law, wanting to comfort you, wanting to search for her daughter. She watched both your quests all 4 of them with worry and sadness and I made sure to be there every second. I watched you with pride, pride in my legacy, worry you would die and happiness when you were laughing with your friends. I watched my 16 year old grandson be the perfect leader, I watched when he saw his comrades' fall around him knowing there would be a time for grieving but that at that moment there was only fighting for what is right. I saw how my grandson fought harder against monsters that were said to be nigh impossible to kill, And watched as he fought titans and monsters with grace I haven't seen before, I watched his eyes change with every death, I saw my only legacy lose his first love then spiral into depression. I and my wife watched with great sadness and great pride how he climbed out of his own dark Hel, we watched as you fought your greatest enemy. Yourself. We saw how you fell for the moon goddess and how you gained her love. I come to you now because you are my deserving heir, my greatest pride, and my youngest family you have earned the weapon I give you; I wish to retire from my service as earth's protector.

When he finished I was openly crying, not being able to contain it. It was at this moment I heard someone scream, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Then I felt soft comforting arms wrap around me and someone with fiery red hair muttering while crying "Sorry, sorry please don't cry, I'm so sorry for not being there….Please don't cry…Sorry….sorry" I looked up from crying looking at the person comforting me and noticed the warm red eyes.

I instantly knew who this was and began crying into her shoulder again. I needed this, to know I had family around. I was always the one people looked to, always the one everyone turned to for strength and comfort, everyone expected me not to cry at those I've lost and help them with their grieving. It forced me into responsibility from a young age because my mother worked herself to death while I had to deal with cleaning the apartment and making food, not crying because it would clue mom into the beatings that I got daily by smelly Gabe, I had to abstain from crying from the campers because what kind of a leader would I be?

"I'm tired of being strong, tired of the near deaths, tired of the monsters, gods and titans. Tired of being the leader, tired of the deaths of friends. Why can't I just have a happy ending?" I cried into my grandmother the last of my sorrows as she cried with me.

After a very long time we ran out of tears and I felt oddly refreshed. My grandmother looked at me tentatively while I just looked her. I broke into a huge grin and hugged her which took her by surprised "Why are you hugging me? I abandoned you, I left you?" she whispered.

I stopped her and told her, "You're family and family forgives family." She smiled brightly at that. She turned towards her husband and asked, "Did you even tell him who you are?" He smiled sheepishly and replied "No." She simply sighed and said well introduce the boy to yourself.

He stood up and said, "I'm Thor Odinson, Norse god of the skies, justice, thunder, war and protector of the earth. My offer to you grandson if you'll take it is will you take over my position as earth's protector, will you take my blessing and unlock your true potential? I grow weary away from my Helen and wish to retreat home to peace. You would also gain my mjornir, my armour and war knowledge." The knowledge he gave me was surprising, then again what the hades wasn't weird in my dreams. The offer was tempting but I couldn't that would destroy me "I'm sorry I can't."

"Grandson I've watched every moment of your life and this sad pathetic child is not the man my boy had grown to be." I thought about it and realized Thor or grandfather was right. I was acting like a scared child cowering from a monster. That was not me that was not Perseus Achilles Jackson. So I did the thing that I knew was right and told him I accepted

He smiled and nodded and suddenly threw his hammer which appeared out of nowhere out of the cave. I looked at him quizzically and he saw my look and said," I put my sky, lightning, and war power into the hammer and sent it to you. It should arrive by your campsite the second you wake up from this dream but you should know that Monsters have overrun the camp you go to and the goddess you love has been captured along with all the other demigods but the centaur got away when they weren't looking."

I was furious. No one messes with my friends and nobody touches Artemis. "Send me back. The gods can do nothing obviously because of Ancient law." I hissed and Thor smiled.

"There's my grandson, before we send you back we have a final gift" Thor said and inclined his head towards the fates that I had forgotten were there.

"Son of Poseidon, Heir of Thor and guardian of earth we give these people their lives back in the hopes that you have people you trust by your side." The fates said and I was thoroughly confused until a bright light went off and there stood four people I never thought I'd see again and one I don't know stood there.

Silena, beck, Zoe, Bianca and the other guy who looked like he could be my twin didn't even look confused. They turned towards me and those who knew me tackled me yelling, "PERCY" while twin me looked on smiling.

He helped me up extending his hand to shake "Theseus"

I shook it numbly "Percy"

"Oh I know you're a legend down under" "How do you know English?" He chuckled and said "A lot of English heroes have died and I learned quickly" "Cool."

I was confused, where was Annabeth. I looked towards the fates and asked where she was. They inclined their heads towards the heroes, "Each hero here we asked to come and they accepted all except Annabeth she is happy in hades with the son of Hermes. And Theseus then asked if he could go.

I wanted to be angry at Annabeth but I couldn't. I only felt happiness for her so I just nodded and went back to my thoughts of Artemis. "Can you send me back, please?" They nodded and said to expect the 5 mentioned at my camp site.I said goodbye to my grandparents and left.

Percy Jackson was back…

**(A/N) I promised you a chapter by Saturday so here it is. Also thanks for the nice reviews. And I bet you didn't see those twists coming did you? And 3252 words, that's AWESOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The capture of a goddess, a hero returns, and a Primordial's plan revealed

**(A/N) We now come to the second to last chapter then it's my son of Neptune fanfic. And I want to thank you for your positive reviews to my intro story. Now I noticed that some were a bit confused as to what happened in the last chapter so here is a summary as to what happened:**

**Percy just had a dream where he learned that he was the latest in a long line of powerful demigods from his family history. He was asked to be Thor successor. That his grandmother was Thor's wife and Thor was his grandfather, that his grandmother was a daughter of Hestia, that the campers and Artemis were captured by the remains of the Titan army. Percy learned that Annabeth is happy down in the underworld with Luke and he was happy for her, and that his brother requested to go instead. He learned that some of friends would be coming back from the dead, and he met his grandmother and finally got over his depression. He's back and he's Badass.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Oh how you humiliate me Fan fiction.**

**(PERCY POV) **

I woke up slowly, wondering if the dream was real or not. I looked around my tent only to find the usual clutter. 'Maybe it was just a dream andArtemis was safe' I mentally mused to myself. But even I as I thought this knew I was wrong because I felt…different. I felt…relieve, joy, and anger all atthe same time. Relieve to know I had family and Annabeth was happy, Joy to probably see my friends again and anger that someone would attack Artemis…and the campers. I got changed, went outand was wondering when the others would get here. As soon as I thought that there was a bright light and I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eye I was met with a sight I never thought I would see again. There in all their glory stood the people in their, what I assume was usual attire. Zoe and Bianca wore their usual hunters outfit; Silena wore a denim jean, pink and blue sneakers, and a pink T-shirt that had the word Rock star cutting across it diagonally; Beck had his usual jeans, sneakers and brown polo shirt, and a Theseus had on a sea green toga.

I looked at Theseus and said, "We have to get you into some normal clothes, brother." He nodded and said "It would seem so, brother." I nodded and snapped my fingers. There was a small flash of light and in my hands I had a green shirt with a big trident on it, sea blue shorts with white high tops. I led him deeper into the woods while striking a conversation withhim.

"So why did you choose to come?" I asked. "Honestly, I wanted to meet my brother and see how he acts. I also wanted to see what has become of the world I live in and so far the others didn't disappoint in describing the world."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet wait till you see New York. And I truly hope I meet every expectation people have set for me in the Underworld." "Meet them, Percy my little brother you surpassed every expectation I had for you." "Good to know, and what do you mean 'little' brother?" I growled little like it was a disease. And he just chuckled well naturedly. I left him there change.

As I was talking with Zoe about her time in the sky, Theseus came back. In our conversation I learned that she learned modern language properly, "It was kind of boring. Only looking at things from above and not being able to do anything, especially seeing how you were when Annabeth died. I just wanted to comfort my little brother." "Ugh. What is it with you and Theseus? If you haven't noticed you people look smaller than me, for gods sakes Theseus is wearing my old clothes."

She and Theseus laughed, while I remembered something. "Hey guys do you know where your weapons are? Where is Mjornir for that matter?" They looked confused as if they just thought about it too. 'Wait for it, wait for it…' I heard Thor in my mind. "BOOOOOM" "Show off" I muttered and earned Thor chuckling in my mind.

The sonic boom nearly knocked my eardrums out. I saw something moving in the sky first it was just a dot in the sky, and then it became bigger and more pronounced. I lifted my arms calling mjornir to me. As mjornir came nearer to me, you could see clouds staring to gather and swirl, you could hear thunder across the skies and smell the ozone in the air. As mjornir flew into my hands there was sudden boom and lightning flashed and hit me,** (A/N: Thor movie reference** **anyone? ) **I felt armour begin to form on me and it seemed to fit me perfectly. As I felt how good the black handle of mjornir seem to fit in my hands-it felt just as good as how riptide felt-I wondered what would happen if I merged the sword and mini sledgehammer that looked as if electricity was running through it and had a grey colour to the business end almost as if it was a storm cloud. Suddenly I felt compelled to take out riptide and as I took it out I felt it wanting to connect to the hammer, to be become one. I brought the sword and Hammer together and there was a bright flash. The hammer looked the same but different, it had the same shape and everything but now it seemed to glow a light sea green and the handle seemed to be a sea green colour.

'Think of the hammer changing into riptide.' I heard Thor asking me in my mind. 'You planned this.' I accused Thor in my mind. 'Yes, now please do as I ask grandson?' I sighed and did as he asked, and to my immense surprise the hammer morphed into my favourite sword. 'I wonder if it still has its lightning power' I mused. 'You know I still have to officially resign my post as earth's guardian' I sighed and thought back with great sarcasm 'Well then will you please do it, and if your great godly ass can get out of my thoughts I would be eternally grateful' and earned some strange looks from my companions for laughing at his comment 'Definitely his grandmothers family.' 'Remember that I'm your family as well.' I replied with mocking mirth. 'And that fact makes me eternally proud of you my boy, eternally proud.' He replied with Pride.

"I, Thor Odin son give up my powers over the sky and combat to my youngest and only heir. May the very air he breaths heal and empower him. And may knowledge of battle help him to do this earth a great service." We all heard the thunderer's deep and hearty voice flow through the skies.

I then felt power so great it brought me to my knees enter me. I saw memories of war, both of Thor and past warriors. I saw how the revolutionary war was won, how both world wars ended from the families grieving their loved ones to the military men seeing their fellow warriors die. I saw the Trojan War, the war with the jottuns both of fire and ice against the asgardians. I saw how the Olympians won against the titans through the eyes of Zeus himself and I saw the giant's war as well.

I felt the strength the air gave me and felt the electricity running through the air. I felt the knowledge of how to use my new weapon. I felt myself grow and my armour seemed to grow too, from my previous height of 6, 4 to my new height of 6, 7. And to my eternal happiness yet also dread I felt my muscles become even more the defined. Happiness, because I probably would look a lot more intimidating to anyone who would dare hurt my friends, and dread because I didn't even want to think of all the girls that would be chasing me.

I turned towards my friends and brother to see them staring at my eyes. After a while it got really weird and I politely asked (Yeah right), "What?" It was Silena who stuttered out, "Y-y-your eye-eyes are glowing" What the Hades? My eyes aren't glowing, are they?

I walked to the pond in my new and confortable armour to see, and sure enough my eyes were glowing, a soft yellow, I also noticed a lightning bolt running diagonally across my sea green irises. Shrugging it off, I turned around and saw my friends all looking around confused.

Curious I asked them what they were looking for, and they shrugged and said in complete unison, "Our weapons." There was another bright flash and there on the floor laid Piper's sword Venus for the roman name of her mother, which beck made for her, Zoe and Bianca's bows and quivers ,Beck's hammer war hammer that was flat on one side and axe like the other, and the sword of Theseus. All of their armour was strewn on the soft grass as well.

They all moved towards their armour and weapons and began to put them on. I was wondering what the name of Theseus's blade was so I asked him and he said "Orgi thallasas or in English its seas rage, are you going to name your new hammer/sword?"

I never thought of that but when I got to thinking I found a perfect name. "Anemostrobilos" I breathed after a few seconds. And everyone looked at me strange until Beck asked, "What Hurricane?" I shook my head and said, "No, beck it's the name of my weapon. A hurricane is the combination of water and air to create something deadly that is precisely what my weapon is."

After everyone was ready I snapped my fingers and my tent, improvised classroom, extra clothes and hanging line for my clothes disappeared. I looked at my past home until Silena lifted a tentative hand and asked, "Um, Percy how are we going to get to camp half-blood?" I looked at them and smirked. "It's a nice day today, don't you think?" I ask catching everyone but Zoe and Bianca off guard they knew what I was thinking and were as white as sheet of paper.

"Apollo…" Zoe breathed.

**(APOLLO POV)**

I was in the Throne room freaking out because my big sister-though I will never admit it to her-was captured again. Chiron had come in screaming that the hunters, campers and my sister were being held hostage. No doubt that it was trap designed to bring the gods so they could be captured as well, because Ares was captured this morning trying to free his kids but to no avail.

Everyone was wondering how to save their children when suddenly; Athena cocked her head to the side as if listening to one particular prayer. I entered her thoughts to listen and she was so busy with the conversation that she didn't feel our presence. '-you can't, you said it yourself that you didn't want to finish our war!' I heard Athena thinking to the stranger that's name I and the others hadn't deciphered yet. 'I did say that attie but I've accepted who I am and have to safe my love Artemis' we heard the man with a deep voice that sounded irritatingly familiar, and what the Hades does he mean 'his love Artemis'. Athena had a look that screamed 'FINALLY' she thought to the male.

He chuckled slightly in his mind and thought 'Yes I know I am rather ignorant in matters of the heart but' then his voice seemed to grow serious 'everyone needs me and I am not going to leave them to die because of my own snivelling so just reveal my presence and bring the five presences that will accompany me along we need to have a talk with Apollo.' His voice was so damn familiar, and why the Hades would he want to speak to me.

A second later we all felt a being of extreme power somewhere in the south of Canada and five other smaller presences. A second after that Zeus practically screamed "WHAT IS THE MEANING-" "You will understand in a second father." Athena cut Zeus off silencing him effectively.

A second later and there in front of us stood 6 people we thought we would never see again but one stood out from the rest. The first thing different about this person was his height and muscle mass, Aphrodite was practically drooling along with Demeter and was Hera…blushing? 'Now that is weird' I thought. 'You have no idea how much blackmail material I just got on Hera thank to this guy. He is AWESOME' I heard my brother Hermes answer my thoughts and I had to grudgingly agree that he was very Awesome.

The second thing weird about him was that he seems to have one mean looking mini sledgehammer to fight with and some strange looking Armour that wasn't very Greek. The third thing strange about this person were his eyes that seemed to glow a soft yellow and a small lightning bolt was running through the irises. We then figured who he was and breathed out sighs of relieve because there in front of us stood Percy Jackson and he looked like he was the reason the word awesome was created. And did I mention that he looked extremely pissed. He didn't even give us much chance to see his friends.

He walked straight towards me in confidence and said in a very commanding voice that sounded like that of a drill sergeant, "Apollo get your butt in line and get the sun chariot here prepped and ready me and my companions would like to pay a little visit to camp." Without knowing why I felt myself wanting to do as he ordered. I replied a quick "Yes sir!" and walked out of the Throne room in haste to do what I was told to.

**(PERCY POV)**

I turned around to address the council and find them staring at me. Zeus looked livid at the fact that I wasn't bowing to him but he seemed to be getting used to me not doing it so he resigned himself and just sighed. All the eyes on me made me shuffle my feet nervously, they haven't even noticed the others yet so to get the attention off me I decide to give the others the attention, "There are other people here who you might want to see again, so could you PLEASE stop staring."

They expression seemed to ask 'What other people', so I sighed to myself even gods have stupid moments and pointed to the others who to my shock started to glow a golden colour. The others seemed to be just as shocked as I. Some noticed their children-mainly Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon-and widened their eyes in shock.

"Is that THESEUS? Why the Hades are they glowing? And HOW are they even here?" Poseidon asked frantically. Athena widened her eyes and looked at them in awe, "They are turning into gods." She said with fascination. And suddenly as if pulled out of another dimension the fates arrived, the gods and everyone else bowed but me I just nodded while the gods looked at me with an 'are you crazy?' face on.

"All hail Zoe Nightshade minor goddess of the hunt and goddess of maidenhood, Silena Beauregard goddess of fashion and happiness, Charles Beckendorf god of machinery and weapons, Bianca Di Angelo goddess of forgiveness, selflessness and minor goddess of the hunt, and Theseus god of waves, science and leadership." The Fates said in absolute symmetry. Everyone was dumbfounded while my father said

"Whoa, whoa, rewind could someone press rewind and explain everything to us please? We are totally lost here." He looked as if his brain was about to pop out of his head and start contradicting him and to be honest the rest didn't look to be faring and differently, Athena even looked confused. So to help those who were very confused out the fates probably decided to help them.

"Perseus has for the last year been on a campaign to release his friends from the clutches of Thanatos and all but these six decided they preferred their after live so he contacted us and asked if we could help, for Perseus knew that even after their arrival back into the mortal world Thanatos would still hunt them down and their only escape was Immortality."

After the fates had said that I was confused, why would they tell them lies? 'To preserve the secrets that we cannot share with the Olympians, we cannot simply tell people you are favoured by fate. The repercussions to you would be astronomical. And Athena knows everything you know as well as Hestia.' The fates told me in my mind 'Why?' I asked and felt like an idiot for not knowing 'Athena and Hestia know because they would have seen right through the lies we told' I turned back to the present to see everyone freeze except for the Fates who turned towards me and said "You can start time again, you know"

Embarrassed I started time again and find Zeus asking "And how did young Perseus find himself to be graced by your ever wonderful presences milady's?" Zeus said with an overly sweet tone, "Kiss ass" I muttered to myself and nobody but the fates heard 'It's rather amusing to see him do this' they said and I had to stifle a laugh at Zeus's expense. They looked at him strangely-and I had to admit that they were good actors-before saying

"He insulted us of course. And we nearly blew him out of existence for it." The gods looked at me like I was crazy and Poseidon groaned "Must you provoke everything in existence?" he asked exasperated and I shrugged "It's fun." I curtly replied like it was obvious which caused the fates to smile slightly and Hades, Athena, Hestia, and Hermes to chuckle as well as dad to groan "You are going to be the reason I fade." He muttered which caused everyone to laugh except the fates of course.

Zeus then spotted hurricane and looked at it as if it was all the gold in fort Knox, "Where did a mortal like you get a weapon as powerful as that?" Zeus asked with hungry eyes.

Percy looked at Zeus and at his weapon "I inherited Hurricane." He replied vaguely and hoped Ares would simply leave it at that.

Zeus looked at Percy and then at the weapon he then reached out trying to levitate the weapon and take it from Percy and the key word being trying. And it didn't respond and Percy eyes flashed, "Fine you want to take Hurricane catch." Percy then threw the newly named mjornir to Zeus's chest with a speed and accuracy unheard of, and when it impacted with Zeus's chest he was sent flying 30 metres back. Percy called hurricane to him and when the hammer began flying towards Percy the gods became worried for the boy and when he reached and caught it the immortals winced. Zeus was a god and Percy was killable so when they saw Percy standing there casually they were naturally confused and so deciding that they didn't want to end up like Zeus so they dropped the subject and Poseidon gave Percy a proud grin. It was this convenient that Apollo came back. He noticed the tension in the room and the missing Olympian and asked "Where's Zeus?"

The others just pointed to the knocked out god 30 metres away not wanting to explain. Percy remembered his mission save Artemis, the hunters and campers. "I need you 5 coming with me and Apollo as well as Chiron." I said and the others just nodded.

*TIME SKIP*20 minutes later. Chiron greeted us very warmly and explained that everyone was held in the sword fighting arena because it was the biggest and easiest to get to. After 5 minutes of Chiron reuniting with everybody, we were on the road to saving camp and 15 minutes later we were over camp I told everyone to wait till I strike the first blow to start attacking and they nodded. So we started our assault….

**(NICO POV)**

The day the remaining titans decided to attack I was in my newly constructed cabin that the others Olympians were forced to make thanks to Percy. Percy, I knew would never betray me and just wanted to get over his grief. It was the same with me and Bianca, I would give Percy the space he wanted he'd come back when necessary. 'Like now' I bitterly thought, the remainder of the Titans were going to force the gods to rescue their children like Ares and get captured. So they went for harming Artemis to get Zeus and Apollo, Artemis was sitting next to me…calmly? What the Hades? "Why are you so calm lady Artemis?" I asked curiously.

"They are doing something very wrong to the campers here and they should know never to threaten the lives of demigods while a certain demigod lives. I have faith in Perseus." She said and I realized these guys just wrote their death Warrants. 'This will be fun to watch' I thought.

An hour later they took Artemis out of the sword fighting Arena and out into the open where the whole of Olympus could see her pain. They tied her to the ground kneeling and Hyperion looked at her distastefully and yelled into the sky "YOU WOULD WATCH YOUR OWN DAUGHTER IN PAIN? WATCH AS SHE BLEEDS. WATCH WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WITH ALL THE OTHER OLYMPIANS!" The sky darkened, thunder rumbled and it began to rain lightly as flashes of lightning could be seen across the sky. A figure seemed to be free falling from a great height and as the figure got closer Prometheus screamed "Bring me the chains!" and while the figure came to the ground you hear him bellow "NOBODY HURTS ARTEMIS!" Where the figure pummelled into the ground lightning flashed blinding the monsters but not the Titans "Throw it over him! Quick!" The remains of the Titan army did as told and were very surprised to see a Hammer hitting the chains away.

As the figure stood up from his kneeling position everyone could see who it was. It was the man mom monsters told their child monsters to fear, the man Titans had learned to run away from, the man gods respected, it was…Percy Jackson and he looked pissed.

**(PERCY POV)**

I'm okay with a lot of things but hurting friends, family and loved ones; not cool. Standing in front of 3 titans, 2 minor gods (Triton and Amphitrite), 18 hellhounds, 4 empousai, 5 Canadians as Annabeth had put it and 7 dracaene I should have felt scared but the only emotion I felt was fury.

I uppercutted Prometheus with hurricane and sent him flying, I walked straight towards Oceanus who was the biggest threat and was stopped by my traitorous arrogant brother who stepped in front of me, glared and said "Hello little brother. Finally show your ugly mug to the world?" By now the others had started attack like we planned which took the enemy by surprise. They would go and fight the monsters and free the campers and Artemis while I took care of the Immortals.

I glared at my half-brother for a second and then made time go slow for everyone except for those on my side. And while my brother tried to attack me I took quick aim and hit him in a place that would make him sing soprano for the next century. "That's for dad idiot." I told the man while Amphitrite ran past me checking after her son. I walked past the traitors and towards Oceanus changing my hammer into riptide which shocked him but not as much as when I made the sword catch fire. He had his own sword out** (NOT using eels because seriously who does that)** and charged me but I stopped him with a combing burst of Fire and a lightning bolt which sent him to his knees and now he had 2 degree burns all over his body and spasmed because of the electricity running through him I walked calmly to him slashing the monsters that came in my way. I noticed that all of the monsters were gone and the others were dealing with Hyperion so I decide to fish off Oceanus. For good.

I had learned that you could force an Immortal to fade but it was tricky. All you had to do was launch one attack, one move and I had the perfect one.

I changed hurricane back into a Hammer and started to power up the lightning in me until it was nuclear, I then used the water from a nearby lake as well as fire that I created and made them swirl around the hammer and each other. This attack would usually level some places but the fates were helping me by creating a shield that could be seen through, so with a deep breath and a nuclear sledge hammer in my hands I walked over to the writhing form of Oceanus on the floor, I pulled the hammer to behind my back and with all my might hitting it against Oceanus which released the bomb that basically exploded in front of my face.

I saw nothing for several seconds and when I did regain my sight I saw Oceanus's form flicker as he chuckled, "Naïve fool." He said and full out laughed and I was now beginning to doubt his sanity, "You think this was revenge for Kronos? You may have defeated me and Kronos but Gaia and her other children still rise. I pity you for standing in her way, have fun and rejoice this because soon, Tartarus itself will open and you will al die" He faded out of nothingness and I was about to faint because that move took most of my energy to use. And then my legs gave out and I felt slender arms wrap around me "Artemis…" I said on the verge of consciousness, but I had to say this before I lose my chance "Rest my love" she whispered in my ear and the sound made my heart flutter. "I love you" I muttered before sleep overcame me.

**(3****rd**** PERSON POV)**

The Olympians that were in the throne room earlier as well as Apollo had watched the battle with nervous tension and astonishment. From the point of Percy's entrance which shocked Zeus greatly to the point of him forcing Oceanus to fade. Percy in their opinion was an arc of destruction, Every being that dared stood in his path was back in Tartarus before they could say 'ow', and the revelation they heard from both Perseus and Artemis shocked those who didn't have a clue to the core and Apollo was staring at the Iris message that showed everything uncomprehendingly before jumping down from his thrown dancing merrily chanting "I'm going to be an uncle".

Poseidon had seen the look on Percy's face when he saw Artemis in chains 'Their biggest mistake' he had mused to himself. He saw Percy hit Triton in the sweet spot and laughed as well as cringed when he saw the look on Triton's face he was tough, not only one who cringed when they saw that all the male members of the council had and hoped feverently never ever to get hit by that hammer.

They watched with proud faces as Perseus defeated Oceanus and Poseidon grinned when he saw Oceanus fade, 'That's my boy' he had thought. He wondered when he should have to tell the council of him and Athena dating 'We could tell them now. The shock would be rather minimal compared to everything heard today.' He heard the goddess that held his heart in vice grip in his thoughts. Poseidon looked at her 'Are you sure?' He projected towards her.

The fact was though that Athena had never been surer in her life. She cleared her throat and looked at the other Olympians who were staring at the I-M transfixed.

"Olympians" she addressed them and they turned towards her asking the silent 'What?' she cleared her throat again nervously and said "Seeing as there seems to be no shortage of surprises today I want to add my own, me and Poseidon are dating." The others just nodded accepting it, "Against every other thing we've witnessed today that is sort of small news," Hera said.

**(ARTEMIS POV)**

It's been 3 months since that crazy day, a week that I've had my first boyfriend and the hunters are all fine with it they even tease us sometimes. And in mostly not Percy related news I have given up my title for maidenhood now Zoe has it but the hunters now have 2 sisters back thanks again to Percy 'he just cannot stop to impress people' I thought. Now if only that worked with archery at which Percy was hopeless until I decided to intervene, it was quite the date really and the whole time I've been with Percy has been the happiest I've been in centuries.

Percy had told me everything from the fates to Thor and I smiled he trusted me with everything and that night when Percy came to say goodnight I asked him to stay the night….

**(A/N) now I've started a new Alex Rider story and this story is almost done. There will be the Prologue and then SoN. This story has been Awesome and I now have a 5030 word chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2: A shocking revelation, a lost hero and Hera… well-being Hera.

**(A/N)This is important! This is the last chapter in the story and the sequel will be up in two weeks. I'm sorry it's just school and the fact that I'm wondering about doing both an Alex Rider cross over with both NCIS and Castle. So thank you and hope you review. And please don't kill me for posting Late!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you seriously think I would write on FF and not put this in the actual book if I was actually Rick Riordan. How retarded do you think I am?**

**(3****rd**** person)**

"I'm serious husband this plan will work!" Hera screamed at Zeus who just looked wearily at her before shaking his head 'no' being the unspoken answer, "Well it's rather bad I already began the proses then" she replied not really caring what Zeus thought. Hera had for the last two hours been trying to convince her incompetent husband that switching the two leaders of both the Greek and roman world was the best option and without asking Zeus she had already began the proses. Taking her husband's child memories had been relatively easy while Percy was a whole other matter.

It was very hard for the goddess to take Percy's memories but after hours of struggle that almost drained all her energy and did drain his she had successfully stored his memories, seeing as she couldn't take them away. The boy was especially adamant about remembering Artemis who infuriated Hera to almost no end. Hera had just momentarily forgotten to tell Zeus that.

The king of the gods was furious. His wife had just told him that she blatantly disregarded his opinion and the worst part was that he could do nothing about it. So sighing and wondering what Artemis would do if she found out, the thought made him fear for his immortal wife's life. "So where did you put Percy?" Zeus asked faux casually hoping it wouldn't be too bad and that Percy would survive anyplace that Hera might put him in.

"Oh, just the wolf house to recuperate from his slight coma." The queen of the gods said and Zeus couldn't suppress the shiver of fear as to what Artemis do, Oh hades might get a few new tales to tell his torturers.

"Coma?" Zeus almost squeaked out in hope that he might have heard wrong. He obviously hadn't but even false hope was better than nothing right?

Hera nodded and said "He was quite persistent in remembering Artemis and it sadly cost us both and while he enjoys a nice rest, I have to deal with being weakened from stealing his memories!" The god queen didn't quite catch how whiny and inconsiderate she sounded but Zeus did and it made him wonder what he did to deserve getting the wife from hades. _I really wish Hera would not do something so stupid, because now we have to deal with a pissed Artemis and Perseus._ And the problem for Zeus was that he didn't know was worse, _Oh Hera what have you done? _

**(ARTEMIS POV)**

"That's impossible! Check Again!" I screamed at Apollo in a very frantic voice. I was on Olympus in Apollo's temple because I had felt a slight bump in my stomach. I had told Percy and he had begun worrying, that was until I practically teleported him to his mother's home to spend time with his baby sister that was born a month after the fight with the rest of the titans. His parents had named her Zoe Diana Blofis. With the consent of both Zoe and myself, of course.

Zoe. After the fight I asked both Zoe and Bianca if they wanted to join the hunt again they told me that they would love to. After that we learned of their godhood and I was confused by their title of goddess of maidenhood, so after asking them the fates appeared and told me that was a little gift to me and Percy. It had taken me a few seconds to understand but when I did my face was a nice shade of red. I thank fate for every day with Percy, especially after the fight and he and I had alone time. Just last week he took me out on a date and it was quite interesting…

***FLASHBACK***

Percy and I were sitting on the beach staring at the pure beauty of earth, the sunset had just started and Apollo, say whatever you could about the idiot he was a very good brother and showed it by taking my chariot for me so I could spend some time with my sea eyed dummy of a boyfriend. Boyfriend, the very name made me blush and I finally understood why Aphrodite was always such a love-struck fool, seeing the 'dark side' as the hunters so ominously put it made see a whole new perspective, before I could never understand why that daughter of Poseidon Aphrodite* was an Olympian but now I knew. Love was both a formidable foe and a valuable ally. It could destroy humans to the point of suicide like what happened to Theseus's stepfather, or it could lift up your world and see everything in a new light like me.

"What are you smiling at like some fool?" I heard a playfully mocking voice ask and looking at the owner of said voice I felt my heart flutter at Percy's trademark grin. I was a love-struck fool and proud of it, I just wouldn't admit it in front of Aphrodite in fear of her starting to talk about how hot some random celebrity was. I may be a little more open to boys, but I am not ready for that.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about everything. You know the war that's supposed to start, me and you, what's next and life in general." I said because I did worry about this new war with Gaia and how it would affect Percy, he was no coward but he did fear his loved ones dying.

Percy nodded "If there is one thing I've learned from war is that if you want it or not it's a necessity, without it new beginnings would never happen, countries that hate each other would never make up and unite under a common goal, lives would be lost but new ones would very soon take its place and without it we would never appreciate the gift that is life." He said this almost in grudging respect as if he wished it wasn't so but knew it was.

I had to admit that when he put it that way it kind of changed my view of war. I still didn't like it but I had a grudging respect for it now, another thing Percy opened my eyes to. Will he ever stop surprising me?

"Follow me" He said as he stood up and took out his new click pen Hurricane.

"Where to, might I ask?" I asked him curious of what crazy scheme he might come up with now.

He shook his head and said "No questions, it's a surprise." I glared at him and he just chuckled. Standing up I muttered "Stupid surprises…Damn sea spawn…Going to kill…Stop doing it!"

He chuckled, grabbing my waist he started flying with his Thor powers and I couldn't help but grin at the adrenaline rush and spine tingling feeling of fear I felt as we began moving faster than the average Formula one race car. He laughed and set us down in a back alley with a restaurant sign next to us. It read _'Leonardo's Italian cuisine'_**

"I adore Italian! How'd you know?" I asked loving this surprise very much. Percy chuckled at me and I practically dragged him to the front of the front of the restaurant.

"Thalia told me exactly what food you love and I wanted to treat you to a night out, so were here at Manhattan's finest Italian restaurant to eat a very good meal." He whispered in my ear as we walked into the store, and I promised myself to make it up to him by paying for it myself.

"Do you have reservations?" A waitress asked while checking out my Percy*** and I ground my teeth.

And Percy being the oblivious numbskull he was said "Yes it's for a Perseus and Artemis Jackson, so could you please get us a seat." The waitress seemed very disappointed but that stopped very quickly and she just nodded and went to check for a good table. I smirked knowing with Percy being that oblivious he would never cheat on me and the fatal flaw sure as hades might help.

"What is it Arty?" Percy asked worried from the fact that I was shooting glares at all the women who stared at Percy which unfortunately was every damn woman in the establishment. I even saw the guys shooting me very appealing glances.

"People are staring at you?" I said this accusingly at him. He looked confused and he began searching for whoever was staring at him. Needless to say it took him just a second to find the women who were staring at him.

"Oh" was his very smart reply, and if it was any other situation I would have laughed my butt off "Could you please stop staring it isn't very polite." He asked them which resulted in them blushing as red as an apple and looking away so fast I thought some of them got whiplash.

After an hour we finished our food that was given to us with a special order and I again was stumped by how thorough he was. The whole time Percy and I ate I caught every single glance that was given to Percy and the jealous looks I got when they saw how chivalrous he was. The waitress came back and gave Percy the check, completely ignoring me.

"Here you are sir, and if you have any problem with anything you should call me." She asked very flirtatiously and Percy was again proving just how oblivious he can be by asking "Uh, that's…generous but why should I call you?" He asked it very politely and the girl blushed.

"Just, if you want to hang out some time?" She asked again with that incessant flirty voice and I just burst out laughing at Percy's confused face.

"Percy HAHA-she's HAHAHAHA-asking you out HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I said before bursting out laughing again at how everything seemed to click in his head and you could practically see a light bulb flashing above his head. He then had that silly face that screamed 'oh'.

"I'm sorry but at the moment I'm in a committed relationship. I have a friend though that you would probably like to date. My brother Theseus, he is a little old school but a very good person." She hastily nodded and Percy gave her the number of Theseus. I reached for the check but before I could Percy snatched it off the table "A gentleman always pays for the lady" he said while taking out a few hundred dollar bills to pay for the meals.

"Where did you get all that money?" I asked because I never saw him with a job.

"I stole it Arty along with fifty tonnes of gold." He sarcastically replied.

"No, serious where did you get the money?"

"I did a few jobs to the local river spirits and they paid me." He replied.

"Oh" I replied. He really worked just to pay for a night out with me. I really am the luckiest goddess on earth. He smirked probably knowing that I was thinking of him being awesome as he and Apollo would say.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear "I would do literally anything for you, I love you remember" he loved me; I could almost burst from happiness. I knew he loved me but to hear him say it still sent a chill down my spine.

"Come on, I have another surprise…" he trailed of and I groaned this is getting very irritating.

"Can't you just tell me and spare me the theatrics?" I asked in hope that he would at least give me an idea.

"No" And there goes my hopes.

"What could I give you to…persuade you to tell me?" I asked flirtatiously and he groaned.

"Damn it, why must you do that?" He asked in mock despair and I smirked 'victory again' I thought.

"Because I can, that's why."

"Well then" he said and leaned over and kissed me, I mentally did a happy dance until he said "I guess you'll have to wait." And I groaned. "Now quit whining and come on." He told me seriously "We'll be late for the show if we don't hurry." _'So we're going to watch a movie_' I thought _'Fun' _

On the way Percy had taken out a blindfold and tied it over my eyes which left me blind with me following Percy. He led me into the wilderness that much I knew but I was unprepared for the sight I was graced with and in all my godly years I never saw such a sight.

We were in a clearing where Percy's friend Grover was leading a group of nature spirits and putting them into a straight line for a concert. Grover introduced the satyrs all by name and age and he began saying how much of an honour it was to do this for us but Percy just told Grover that it was all his honour and in Percy's eyes he was family. When Percy told Grover he was a part of Percy's family the satyr had begun crying and muttering how thankful he was to be Percy's friend.

The show began with Grover singing Cello Green's forget you and the whole way through me and Percy were laughing and beaming in pride at the satyr in good spirit. When he was done Percy clapped him on the back earning him a wince and Percy smiled apologetically to which Grover laughed and said "Damn Percy, you should really stop taking steroids."

And me being a total idiot said (to save my boyfriend's self-esteem) "Oh, he is not taking steroids believe me I know." The satyrs stared at both me and Percy for a good minute before bursting out laughing making us both blush cherry red.

"Now, on with the show!" Grover screamed and the satyrs got back to what they were doing still chuckling at what I said.

The next satyr that stepped up was named Floras and he was a 30 year old satyr. He began singing Linkin Park's Burn it down**** with a group of two tree nymphs and one satyr. And so it went on, with songs from Florida and Ke$ha to Frank Sinatra and Limp bizkit. It was very entertaining and I couldn't help but wonder how I could end up with such a great person.

It ended a half hour later after the last satyr named Duncan sang Second hand We the kings' song named Say you like me. They had chosen that song as an ending because it was a great love song and Percy's favourite. Percy and I stood up and we were both very sleepy seeing as it was a rather eventful day and it was about 24h00.

I yawned and held my hand out to Percy so we could flash travel away and Percy took it. We arrived in my tent and both Percy and I collapsed on the bed, "Thank you that was very sweet of you." I mumbled sleepy but still gratefully to the black haired son of Poseidon.

"It was the least I could do for my beautiful huntress." He slurred sleepily and seconds later he was more knocked out than one of Mike Tyson's opponents. What just because I despise men do you think I would not know of anything mortals do? Well if you did you are a sexist bo-man. *****

"Goodnight my young hero…" I whispered and lightly kissed his lips earning me a goofy smile from Percy in his sleep before I also fell asleep.

***Flashback***

Oh how life complicates itself. Apollo had just told me I was…expecting. But that was ridiculous. Percy and I haven't really done it that much and that was with protection. Apollo must be wrong, he must. Percy isn't ready for a baby, Hades father would destroy him. Just because father respected Percy and allowed me to forsake my vow, he would be beyond pissed that I got Pregnant.

"Yep, you're definitely pregnant!" Apollo practically sang "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be an uncle" Apollo said joyously and I slapped him. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW, that hurts! Looks like my abusive sister's hormones are already acting up-Oomph" The last part had earned him a knee to his very sacred suns.

"That's what you get for being a pig!" I yelled at the figure on the floor covering his privates and he merely groaned in protest. I walked out to contemplate what to do next and if Percy would reject me.

I walked to a monument. One statue in honour of Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena and heroine of Olympus. It was grand and depicted the girl in a battle stance with her knife. Said knife stood on a table next to a plaque that was engraved into the base of the statue. Looking at it I wondered what if this was not my child but hers, what if she survived? How would the world be different? Would Percy stay loving to the daughter of Athena or would he eventually come to me?

These types of questions kept attacking me all wanting to prove their importance; it was both upsetting and frustrating. I looked again at the victorious expression that showed on the statue then to my stomach and eliminated the questions all except one.

Would I keep this child?

I pondered this very question for hours, and I was afraid. Afraid of the future of the child, the past of the baby's parents especially mine and the present situation the baby might be born in.

Would I seriously have a child with another war coming? Questions again started bubbling inside me and I shook my head in an attempt to fight off the growing headache. I tore apart all the questions until again only one remained.

Would I keep this child?

Looking at the beauty of Olympus my eyes rested on yet another statue. The same daughter of Athena just with Percy and Thalia. They wore grins and looked as if they were just dragged through Hades. On the plaque it read:

**IN HONOUR OF THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, HERE AND GRACE, PERSEUS JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE AFTER THEIR QUEST TO SAVE THE GODDESS ARTEMIS.**

I looked at faces of all three heroes. On Thalia I saw the usual pride, on Annabeth I saw weariness, pride and happiness and it was when my eyes landed on Percy that I let out a sigh. It was a look of innocence that I haven't seen on Percy; he looked tired, happy, content and peaceful. Could I have this child and complicate Percy's life anymore? Could I be that heartless?

Would I keep this child?

Looking back at the face of Annabeth I came to a conclusion that I would. I am the goddess of the hunt and moon, if I couldn't keep this child I would be the greatest coward on Olympus and I pride myself on courage. Would I have the courage to tell Percy this though?

Yes, I would. Summoning as much courage I could, I flashed into the bathroom of Percy's house, but not before looking at the innocent face that had shown on Percy's face before the start of war. War corrupts, it destroys and it kills but it also renews faith and forces trust between former enemies.

When I arrived in the house I was greeted with silence. That's strange; there is usually a lot of conversation when Percy visits his family. I walked out of the bathroom down the hall and into the living room where I was greeted by a very horrific sight.

Percy's whole family lay down on the floor knocked out. ******

I was horrified. His family was knocked out and he was nowhere to be seen. I quickly walked to Sally and shook her "Sally! What happened? Where's Percy?!" I asked/whispered/screamed at Sally who groaned and sat upright.

"Artemis?" She slurred in what seemed a drugged daze "What are you doing here? You should be on Olympus; Percy is um he's OH PERCY!" She screamed the last bit in a frantic manner and I restrained her by putting a firm grip on her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey relax and take deep breaths" I said effectively calming the woman down who I looked up to with respect and love almost as much as my own mother that got freed from her imprisonment thanks again to Percy, "Now tell me what happened."

"W-w-we were just sitting and chatting while Percy played with Zoe and suddenly this woman walked in, took Percy, teleported him away and everything just went black…" She said and I got worried.

Where are you now Percy?

**(A/N) Again I am very sorry for the late update** **and hope none of you goes axe murderer on me and please review the story.**

***: I know the myths say she was born from the sea and Uranus's penis but to be honest I don't find this to very good so I thought what the hades and made her a daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite. **

****: Just some random name I came up with and if there is such a place and I offended you. You could just PM me or contact me any way else I'll just change the name then.**

*****: Possessive much Arty?**

******: I just got the CD and it is beyond AWESOME!**

*******: HAHA breaking the fourth wall like a boss. Dead pool much?**

********: I just tricked everyone reading this story. I would never kill off Percy's Family I still have a heart.**

**Now thank you for reading this and remember the sequel will be posted in two weeks. READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. AN

Author's Note:

My sequel is up. It's called _**Son of Neptune: Pertemis**_. You can find it on my profile or through a search. I loved my first story and hope you did too!


End file.
